Ash's Little Sister
by Goodrasraindance
Summary: Hi I am Aiden. I know what your thinking. Thats a boys name. Well no I am Ash Ketchems little sister. I have a few special gifts like. I can understand all Pokemon. I can also find anytime of evolution stone. But the one thing I yearn for... Is my dad.
1. Chapter 1

"Ash you got to wake up." I said as I grabbed my brothers hand and pulled.

"Why Aiden..." He said sleepily.

"Cause today you get your Pokémon and YOU ARE LATE!" He jumped out of bed and grabbing my hand we both ran to the lab.

"Sorry we're late professor. I am ready to get my Pokémon though." Said Ash ten minutes later when we reached the lab.

"The only thing you look ready for is bed." He said motioning to ash who was still in his pajamas. I had gotten dressed into jeans and the Pokemon shirts i was known for. "But come on in." He said leading us in.

Once inside Ash got a pikachu because all the other Pokémon were taken. "How old are you miss?" Professor Oak asked me.

"I am o-only s-six. Not o-old enough to have a P-Pokémon Professor." I stuttered out.

"Well I just did get an egg." He turned around and grabbed a small package. He handed it to me. "We don't know what is in the egg but I am sure you will take great care of it." He smiled.

"I will thank you so much p-professor." He smile faltered a moment at my stutter. I do it when I got nervous and well I got really nervous around people.

"Well you will need these." He said handing us each a pokedex. "Ummm Aiden you might have to program yours." He said. "I wasn't expecting to have another kid starting today. But let's go out." As we walked down the hill to our mom I held my egg close to me.

"Grandpa why did you give the stupid girl an egg. I could have taken it." Gary Oak said pointing to me. The professor pretended not to hear it and went to talk to our mom. But Ash looked ready to punch the guy.

"Aiden sweetheart how would you like to start your journey early?" My mom questioned.

"I would love to mom." She handed me my satchel full of my normal jeans and Pokémon shirts. Today I was wearing an Eevee shirt. "Inside is all the things you will need. Including your pencil, pencil sharpener and journal. Also there is enough room for you egg." She said gently taking it and putting it in the top part of the satchel she had packed me.

So me and Ash set of on our journey. If you were to see us you would think us weird. I was walking while looking down at a book a pencil in my hand furiously making marks. Ash was walking almost backwards while he dragged his pikachu behind him.

Then ash stopped. "Look a pidgey." He said. Come on pikachu let's catch it."

"Pika."

"Pikachu says he doesn't want to battle. And that he doesn't like being tied up like that." Ash nodded and started to unite the line he had around pikachu. He had learned not to second guess my skills in talking to Pokémon.

"Well fine I will just catch it my self." Ash said after peach refused again. Then he walked up to the Pidgey. But before he was even close it flew away and another pokemon flew into its place.

"Ash." I said fearfully getting up from the base of a tree nearby.

"What Aiden?" He asked creeping up to the bird.

"That's a Fearrow. RUN!"

We both ran as fast as we could ash holding his pikachu. But now instead of one Fearrow there were now tons. We came to the edge of a cliff and at the bottom was a lake. Ash grabbed my hand and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash grabbed my hand and jumped.

Fear was all I felt when i was encased in the clear water. And suddenly I wasn't in the present. I was in the past.

FLASHBACK

"Aiden come catch me." Called ash from inside the beach water. He went under right as I jumped into the cool water.

I went under the water in search for Ash.I surfaced and saw a few feet from me ash laughing at me. I quickly dove under. And came up right by him when something grabbed my leg and pulled me down to the depths of the water.

After a while I looked down to see a group of ten Vaporeon leading me down. My lungs felt like they were being pressed in.

Then suddenly we reached a cave decked with jewels. Each Vaporeon grabbed a jewel and put them in a sack. Which was then nudged into my hand.A single Vaporeon led me to the surface and then to the shore.  
END FLASHBACK

"Please wake up Aiden!" Ash said as he shook me. I slowly sat up to realize the sparrow were almost ontop of us.

"You run Ahead I will catch up." Ash nodded and ran ahead with the injured pikachu and a red headed girl behind him.

"Stop!" I yelled when the Fearow were in front of me. They landed around me. "What do you have against him." I asked them."

"He hurt my brother." Said a Fearow."Then a female hopped up to me.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am Aiden. And I make it my job to look after people and Pokemon."

"Well then you can look after this Pokemon." Said the female pushing a young Spearow towards me. "She needs a trainer." Then the Fearow continued their chase.

"I watched the spearow as it hopped up to me and hit a poke ball that was on my belt. The poke ball popped out and hit the spearow on the head. The poke ball shook twice before it flew back into my hand.

Then I ran off in the direction ash went.

I made it to the Pokemon center right after ash did.  
"They took pikachu into the critical care." He said. "You should get some sleep." He said."Your right but first I want to…" A Chansey walked towards me. "Umm. Can you take my Pokemon?" I asked the Chansey. It nodded. So I handed the Chansey the Egg and the poke ball. Then the Chansey went into the back with both.

Tiredly I walked over to the two person chair and fell asleep my head resting on Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiredly I walked over to the two person chair and fell asleep my head resting on Ash.

DREAM

"Hello." I said skipping up to the middle aged man sitting at the very front of the woods.

"Hey Aiden you ready." He asked.

"Born ready conner." I said following him into the woods.

"Okay I just found this spot so you will have to put it on the map." Said Conner.

"What is it?" I said taking out my journal and opening to a page with a map of the whole region.

"I will let you see for yourself." He said then pulled back the branches of a tree to reveal a clearing full of Eevee's. "We're here." Conner said.

I marked the spot on my map with a little Eevee head. Then I called one over. "Hello. Do you mind if I draw you."

"Eevee." Said the small creature.

"Great." Then I pulled a lose sheet of paper and started to draw the Eevee sitting in front of me. In two minutes I was done. Then I started my own in my journal witch took much less time.

"Do you mind If I ask you a few questions?" I asked the Eevee.

"Eevee." It said and I grinned.

"What moves do you have." As it answered I scribbled down on the paper. "What is your favorite memory?" Scribble Scribble. "And Finally What do you want to evolve into?" Scribble Scribble.

END DREAM

As the dream faded I remembered that Conner had left to look for Pokemon.

"Aiden Isn't that a boys name." Said a voice.

I got up to see Ash in front of the same red head girl that had ran after him yesterday. Before Ash could answer the girl I walked up. "Hello my name is... well I think you know what my name is." I said not bringing up what she had said about my name. "This is my brother. Ash. What is your name?" I asked.

"Misty. Are you guys on your journey to?" Misty Asked.

"Yes." Me and Ash said in unison.

"Well I know That Ash is old enough." She said to me. "But how old are you?"

"Six."

"Chansey." Said the chansey as It came out and handed me my egg and poke ball. I immediately put the poke ball on my belt and the egg in my satchel.

"Okay your Pikachu is doing really well Ash." Said Nurse Joy. "Right now he is resting."

"Thanks nurse Joy." Said Ash from Pikachu's side.

Then she turned to me. "Your Pokemon are in good shape and your egg will hatch soon."

"Thank you."

"Prepare for trouble

and make it double

To protect the world from devastation

To unite all people within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie

James

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare for a fight

Meowth thats right."

Said team Rocket.

"Why are you here?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"To steal all your strong Pokemon." Said Jessie

"Then you have come to the wrong place. This is were weak Pokemon go." Said Nurse joy.

"But they will become strong." Said James

"Ekans Koffing go find the Pokemon."

Ekans shot out a bolt of lightning which hit a wall and pikachu after pikachu jumped onto Ash's pikachu. Then they all did thunder shock on Ekans and Koffing. Pikachu then popped out of the pile and asked for more power.

"Ash the bike!" I called. Ash got the message and started to pedal. Then I felt a rocking coming from my satchel. I opened it and pulled out the shaking egg. Then the egg glowed fiercely. Slowly the egg took a new shape until it turned into an Absol.

Only then did I see Ash Misty and Nurse Joy surrounding me.

Then there was a rumble and the building came crashing down. I grabbed my Absol and ran out of the collapsing the building. With everyone behind me I ran until i reached Officer Jenny's motorcycle.

Finally after everything was cleared out Misty Ash and I headed to Pewter city to fight the gym leader there.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHH." Screamed Misty.

"It's a caterpie." Said Ash. "Lets catch it pikachu." PIkachu jumped in front of ash.

"Ash I'm gonna go look for a Pokemon to catch too. See you." The I walked off with Absol.

"Who can we catch Absol?" I asked then a paras appeared in front of us. "Come on absol lets catch it." Absol stepped in front of me ready to battle. "Hit it with quick attack then come back and use scratch." Absol did what I told it to.

The paras did poison powder.

"Okay Absol use quick attack and go straight at the Paras." Absol got so that he was right in front of Paras. Then charged. "Jump." I said before it could hit the paras. Just like I thought the poison powder came of and hit the paras. Although it didn't do much it was better then Absol being poisoned.

The paras used scratch.

"Dodge it and use scratch." I told Absol. Once the move hit paras she feinted. I threw the poke ball. It shook. Once. Twice. It zoomed into my hand.

"Good job Absol." I said giving him a hug. I wouldn't have caught her without you." Then I called all my Pokemon out. Spearow landed on my shoulder while paras and Absol stood next to me. Then we headed off in the direction Absol led us. Towards Ash and Misty.

"Ash I caught a paras." I said showing him the Pokemon.

"Who did you use?" Misty asked.

"Absol." I answered.

"Well the pewter city gym isn't far. You ready ash."

"Yeah."

Then his caterpie was encased in a bright lite and it evolved into metapod.

-Time skip (sorry i am skipping the battle)-

"Ash you forgot this." Said Brock as he handed ash a gym badge.

"But I didn't beat you." Said ash confused.

"You deserve it." Said Brock. "I just wish I could go with you."

"Then go." Said a voice from behind.

"Flint?" Asked Ash.

"My name isn't Flint." Then he took of his hat and beard to reveal he was Brock's father.

"Dad."

"Go Brock."

"Okay then there is something you should have." Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out some thread. "Ashley rips her skirt once a week. Willy and Haily will only eat cereal for breakfast. The twins hate to take baths so you have to..."

"Wait wait let me write this down." Said Brock's dad.

After an hour of Brock telling his dad how to take care of the ten kids the four of us set of. Ash Misty Brock and I.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash Misty Brock and I.

We were nearing the city now. I had called all my Pokémon in except Absol because he didn't like being in his. I pulled out my journal and started to draw him again.

"Ash the Cerulean city gym is coming and it is a water type. So who are you going to use?" I was always helping him get the advantages and weaknesses. His teachers could never get through to him and thought him hopeless. That would be why Gary picked on him so much. But I always got through to him.

"Ummmm. I would use grass or electric. So my best shot out of my Pokémon would be pikachu and metapod witch hopefully will evolve into buterfree. But I might need to borrow your paras." He answered me question.

"Yes finally it took me a year to teach that to you." I answered. Ash laughed. "And if you need it you can borrow my Paras But only if you need it.

"Before we battle let's find somewhere to sleep and eat." Said brock. "Anyone know any places."

Just then I looked down and saw a reddish rock. I picked it up and added it to my collection. I had like ten of the red ones. Eleven blue ones and five yellow ones. I also had one dark colored stone.

"Oh I know just the place." Said misty and she started to lead the way.

-Time Skip-

We appeared in front of the gym after a while.

"Misty I said before we battle. Oh right I almost forgot." I said.

"What did you almost forget?" Asked Ash.

"Nothing." I kept Misty's secret. "But you'll find out soon."

"On my gosh Misty's back everyone." The surveyed the crowd then they looked down to see me. "Awww your so cute!" They all said. Then they took my hand and led me in with the others behind me.

They got us to what looked like a dining room but there were pictures of water creatures all over the wall. To me they looked awfully sloppy but I could tell the three sisters loved them.

As we ate the food they set out I completely ignored the conversation and kept looking at the pictures on the wall.

"I see you like our Pokémon pictures." Said the sisters.

"Well to be honest their a little sloppy." I said. I didn't notice Ash take my journal out of my back pack until he was showing it to the sisters. Misty got up and looked to because I hadn't let her see them. They were shocked by my drawing skills.

"Can you draw anything other then Pokémon?" The three sisters asked.

"Nope absolutely nothing." I answered truthfully.

Well I am tiered so. Ash and Brock you can stay in the guest room. Misty will show it to you. Ummm misty you take your old room and sleep with the cutie." They said motioning to me.

So we were led to the rooms and I fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to sounds coming from right outside our door.

"Why won't you stop bugging us." Said one of the sisters.

"Yeah it's getting annoying." Said another sister.

"Look I just need to know if the girl is here. I need her." Said a familiar voice.

"What if she is here." Said one of the sisters.

"Look I just need you to tell me if a little girl came here with her big brother." Said the voice again.

I creeped up to the door and opened it a crack so I could peek out. There was the three sisters with Conner.

"Conner." I said as I slammed him into a hug.

"Hello my artist." He said. "I need your talent once more." He led me outside.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"I promised someone I would have a picture done for them. So I called your mom hoping you would be there. But your mom said you were with Ash. But she did say that Ash was almost to the Cerulean city gym. So I came as quick as I could."

"Well what do I need to draw."

"A Dodrio."

"Okay just let me go in and grab some things." Once inside I changed out of my pajama's and into my normal jeans and Pokemon shirt. Today was once again an eevee. I quickly let Absol out so he could be with me. Then I grabbed my Journal and my pencil and headed back out.

"Is that the Pokemon that came out of the egg you got?" He asked.

"Yeah Absol is the best Pokemon ever." I said.

"Who else do you have?"

"A spearow and a paras." I said motioning to my belt. "Now about that drawing."

"Oh yes umm i got a picture of it but It isn't a very good picture. The Dodrio wasn't very happy to see me."

"Alright then." I said plucking the picture out of his hand and setting it down beside me. I started to draw.

"Wow it looks good." He said as I held it up.

"I am done." I said to him.

"Thank you Aiden." He said.

"Your welcome." I said smiling at him.

"Ohh I almost forgot."He puled out a poke ball. "She doesn't like me so I thought maybe you could take her."

"Sure" I said and grabbed the poke ball. I opened it and out came an eevee. It circled me before it hopped onto my shoulder.

"It likes you." Conner Laughed.

"Aiden." Called ash from the door. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Drawing a picture for Conner." I replied. Ash was walking towards us now.

"Hey Conner." He said. Conner had been a good friend for both of us until ash got more and I didn't. "How are you?"

"Quite good. Oh and I also have a Pokemon for you." He handed ash a poke ball. Ash opened it and out popped weedle.

"Yes I have been wanting one of thee since the one I defeated got away." I looked at him confused. "This happened when you were catching your paras." I nodded.

"Well kids I got to go but I suggest going to Mt. Moon." Said Conner standing up. "You can strengthen your Pokemon for your next gym battle Ash. But along the road are tons of trainers that want to fight so be prepared."

We nodded and me and Ash made a silent agreement that we would go to Mt. Moon. "Bye Conner." I said waving to him as he left.

"Okay do you want watch my gym battle?" Ash asked me.

"No I think i will go with Brock to the Pokemon center. I feel like there is something wrong with my Spearow." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he is flying a bit weirdly and I just want to get it checked out."

"Okay then can you take weedle with you? I want to make sure he is in good health."

"Yeah sure." I said taking the poke ball from his out stretched hand. "Lets go eat though."

So we headed inside.

-Time Skip-

"Hello Nurse Joy." Said Brock.

"Hello, How can I help you?" Nurse Joy replied.

"Can you look at our Pokemon." I asked her.

"Absolutely." She replied. So I placed My spearow, paras, eevee and Ash's weedle on the tray.

"I think I should tell you so. My Spearow is flying weird and i don't know what is wrong with her." I said to Nurse Joy.

"Okay I'll pay close attention to her." She responded so I called in my Absol and set him on the tray. "I'll be back soon.

"Hey while we wait we should get something to eat." Said Brock. "It is almost lunch time."

So we went off in search of the Pokemon center restaurant. Brock got noodles and I got dumplings.

As we sat down at the table I pulled out my Rock collection. I thought maybe Brock-being a rock expert-could show me what they all are.

"Do you know what these are?" I asked him.

"They are evolution stones." He said "Fire stone Water stone and electric stone. But that ones the rarest." He said pointing to my two dark stones. "I am not entirely sure of what they can do but they are rare."

"Can you hang onto them for me?" I asked him.

"Yes I can." He said picking them up and putting them into his bag.

 **"CAN AIDEN KETCHEM PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT."** Said a voice from over the intercom. Putting the last dumpling in my mouth I went off to the front desk Brock right behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nurse joy what is it." I asked scared.

"You Spearow. You were right something is wrong with him and he will have to go into critical care. It won't take to long but your spearow wants you in there with him." She said.

"Brock you go back take all the Pokemon. I will be back." I said. Brock took all the poke balls including mine and headed back to gym.

"Follow me." Nurse Joy said.

I followed her into the critical care center.

"Now you stand by him and whatever you do. DO NOT touch him." I nodded.

So she started the proceeder. She attached electricity transferors to my Spearows wings. Then she flicked a switch and electricity started to me out of my spearow. It was painful I know it was. By the look of pain on his face. I felt it to. I felt the pain my Spearow did. _"Was it a gift or a curse?"_ I asked my self. Then suddenly everything stopped. The electricity transferors were taken of and there was my Spearow. He was happy to be better I could tell. But he was also weak. Weaker then he had ever been before.

"Your spearow is okay. You can touch him now. The process was longer then i expected. It took and hour. Your friends are out side. But first let give your Pokemon some strength." Nurse joy handed me a berry. I fed it to my spearow. Then i picked her up.

"I am glad your better Spearow." I said and gave it a small hug. Then nurse joy led me out of the critical care center.


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked out of the critical care center I saw ash waiting there for me by the door.

"How is she?" Ash asked.

"Better." I said smiling at my Spearow. He had started to fly around me. Then his wings locked and he started to fall. I quickly stretched out my hands and caught her before she hit the ground. "How bout we ease into flying again." The spearow looked at me trustingly.

"Is everyone ready to go to Mount Moon?" Asked Ash. We all nodded. So we left the Pokemon center and headed to Mount Moon.

As we walked down the path to Mount Moon, I was looking up at my sparrow as he was flying again.

"Ahh." I screamed in pain as my ankle twisted and my head hit the ground hard. I sat up and looked for what I tripped over. There was nothing. "Ash!" I called. No response "ASH!" I called louder. "Absol!" I called." Then I realized i had slowed down when i was watching my sparrow fly that Ash Misty Brock and Absol had left me behind without knowing. Then Absol twisted his ankle and i had felt his pain. I tried to stand but i fell back over my head throbbing.

Ahead on the path

Absol fell over and whimpered in pain. Ash instantly bent over him. " Aiden Absols hurt." Ash said. Then Ash looked back to where i had been a while ago. "Aiden?" Then Ash looked forward to where Misty and Brock where. "Guys where is Aiden." They both shrugged. "Guys we just lost Aiden."

"Spearow go find Ash Misty and Brock. Lead them to me." I said I was off the path now because an Ursaring had picked me up and carried me here so that i would be safer. I laid down as Spearow flew off.

Ahead on the path

"Aiden." Ash called.

"Spearow." Said spearow as he tumbled in front of Ash.

"Can you lead us to Aiden." The spearow nodded. Then he pointed his beak in the direction he came. "Come on guys." He said then he ran in the direction the spearow was pointing. Behind him Brock was holding Absol and misty was behind Brock.

I laid on the grass my leg in pain. Around me i could feel tons of rocks surfacing the dirt. I reached into my bag and grabbed my journal. I opened it to one of the pages and laid it out. Then my eyes closed and the world went black.

"Aiden." Ash yelled as he ran to my side. He pushed aside the rocks that surrounded me. He shook me but I didn't stir. Then he looked to my side and saw the journal open on a page with absol on it. On top of the page was a rock. Brock then placed absol next to Aiden. He looked at the rock.

"The connection stone." He said confused. Then it dawned on him. Aiden was connected to her Pokemon so much that she felt her Pokemon's pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Brock picked up the stone and turned it around in his hand. "Yup definitely the connection stone." He said erasing all chances of his claim not being true from his mind.

"The connection stone?" Chorused Ash and Misty.

"It's usually used on Pokemon to tie them to something. Like if you connected a Pokemon to, I don't know, a stick then if the stick was around the Pokemon would be stronger. But if the stick were to break then the Pokemon would feel pain like the stick did. Some people connect two Pokemon." Brock said. "But I think Absol and Aiden are connected the same way the connection stone makes you connected." Then he got to work trying to make Absol better.

"What!?" I said jolting upward right as Absol did. I looked around then sighed. They had figured it out. I instantly turned to Absol. "Are you okay?" Absol nodded. "Good." Then I looked around again. It was night time and Ash and Misty were asleep by a fire. Brock had drifted to sleep, trying to wake up Absol, next to us. I slowly got up, Absol following my movements. "Absol lets get breakfast ready for them when they wake up." I whispered then we turned to get started on breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10 AUTHORS NOTE

Alright Here is a list of all the pokemon our characters have.

 **Brock**

Onix

Geodude

 **Misty**

Staru

Starmie

 **Aiden**

Absol

Spearow

Paras

Eevee

 **Ash**

Pikachu

Metapod

Weedle

More Pokemon are going to be caught soon.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast that morning we decided to walk till we got to the Pokemon center which was very close to Mt. Moon. On the road to their were several trainers. I was hoping Gary Oak wouldn't be on the road. He had always bullied me in school. He would tease and torment me, no matter if the teachers were watching, they didn't care. They just wanted to be on the good side of Professor Oak. But we walked down the road and I battled every person who would except my challenge.

"Any one want to battle me?" Said a voice from the many on the road.

"I would." I said walking up to the speaker, a girl with red hair green eyes and many freckles.

"I play for stakes little girl so unless you can do that get lost." Sneered the girl.

"I will play for stakes." I looked at Brock. "Can I have some of them?" Brock nodded and handed me a red stone a blue stone and a yellow stone. "Are these high enough?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah sure for those I will give you two of my Eevee's and a Growlithe." Said the girl taking three poke balls off of her belt and handing them to brock. "You be Ref." She said then we got into position.

"You will both get one pokemon each, when a pokemon is unable to battle the match is over. Winner takes all." Brock said. "Begin." He said shining his hand down.

"Leafeon Go." Said the girl. A tan pokemon with big leaves wrong out of his head and chest.

"Absol lets do this." Absol jumped in front of me. He didn't want to lose.

"You can have first move." The girl said over confidently.

"Alright, Absol use scratch." Absol ran up to the leaden but instead of using scratch, Absol side stepped the Pokemon and bit it. The energy seemed to leave the Leafeon as a green light left the Leafeon and turned blue as it went into Absol. Leafeon collapsed after. "Absol, you learned Giga Impact!" I squealed.

"Absol sol."

"Leafeon get up!" Said the girl.

"Alright quick absol use quick attack." Absol ran at the now wobbly standing Leafeon, sending it flying.

"Leafeon use Leaf storm." Said the girl getting annoyed with her pokemon.

Absol Horn started to glow and multiple ones flew out creating a storm that collided into the Leaf storm, sending it back towards the Leafeon.

"Absol you used Razor wind!" I said it was uncommon for a Pokemon to learn to moves in one battle. It only happened if the Pokemon and trainer were extremely connected. I looked up and saw a Leafeon being pushed to it's limits as it was asked to do one more move.

"Leafeon use tackle." The Pokemon ran towards us.

"Absol stay were you are and when he gets close use bite." Absol did what I told him to do and the Leafeon feinted.

The girl recalled her Leafeon and came over to me. "Nice match take care of those Eevee's will you." I nodded and she smiled and walked away.

I walked over to Brock who was smiling at me for winning the battle. "What are you going to do with the two Eevee's and the Growlithe?" He asked.

"Well now that I have three Eevee's I will evolve them into Flareon and Jolteon but I don't know if I want a Vaporeon." I said

"Why not?"

"Because I am scared of them."

"Well the only way you will get over your fear is by facing them. You should evolve it into Vaporeon." Brock said.

"Okay." I grabbed the three poke ball's "Come out Eevee Eevee and Eevee." They came sat in front of me for a moment before i bent down and the circled me. After they settled in front of me, I set the three stone before them. One by one they touched the stones they wanted and soon instead of looking at three Eevee's I was looking at a Jolteon a Vaporeon and a Flareon. "Hello guys..."


	12. Chapter 12

I continued to battle everyone willing to take on a little girl and after they did they regretted it. Every challenge I took on I won. Now me and Brock were walking to find Ash and Misty.

"Hey guys over here." Called misty. Once we got over to Ash and Misty I Showed them my Jolteon Flareon and vaporeon. Then I took out the growlithe for the first time and watched as it circled me then sat in front of me.

"Are you going to evolve your Growlithe?" Asked Ash. I shrugged.

"Do you want to evolve?" I asked the growlithe. It shook its head quickly.

"Grow Growlithe." The Pokémon said telling me that it wanted to be the strongest it could get before it evolved. I nodded.

"Then let's do it." I said. I went around and took on so many battles with my Growlithe I lost count.

"Battle me." Said an all to familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see Gary oak bigger and bladder then ever with his Pokémon. "From what I hear you've gained a reputation on this road. So if you can beat me why don't you prove it." He said in a mocking tone.

"Alright I will. Three on three." I said looking Gary straight in the eye. Trying to show him I want afraid.

"Deal." Then he backed up and called out his first Pokémon. I raised my poke ball and threw it. The battle had begun.


	13. Chapter 13 AUTHORS NOTE

Hello. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I am working on a chapter now though. But I need your help.

What Pokémon should Gary battle with? The Pokémon he has are

Eevee

Fearow

Squirtle

Krabby

Dodou

Mankey

Raticate

Oddish

Magikarp

Thanks for the help.

There will be a surprise in this next chapter.

Write again soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Gary threw the pokeball and out flew a raticate. My pokeball gave way to my Growlithe.

"Raticate use Quick attack!" Gary called and the Raticate ran and attacked.

"Growlithe step to the side and use bite while he's passing." Growlithe did as told. The Raticate squirmed in pain before being thrown to Gary's side. Ash and Misty had walked up to the battle and could see everything that was happening. Ash clenched his fists as he saw Gary. He had reason to. Ash and Gary were enemies.

"Raticate get up and use super fang." Gary demanded. Raticate did as told. Growlithe collapsed on the ground.

"Come on Growlithe get up!" I called Growlithe struggled up with a determined look in her eyes. "Use Roar!" Raticate looked confused. "Use bite!" Growlithe's teeth started to glow and she ran at him. Biting at him with glowing hot teeth. Raticate collapsed. Growlithe walked over and I petted her head. "Can you keep going?"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe said determinedly.

"Give us your next pokemon Gary!" I called. Gary threw out his Eevee.

"Eevee use Sand attack." Sand started to kick up and Growlithe was confused as to which direction to go as the sand pounded at her. "Now use bite." Growlithe fainted.

"Call out your next pokemon Aiden." Gary leered as his Eevee stood proudly in front of him.

I called growlithe back into her pokeball and grabbed another. I looked at it expectantly. Breathing in and out I threw the pokeball. Out popped vaporeon looking ready and defiant. Eevee looked a little less confident. "Vaporean use quick attack." Eevee was tackled.

"Eevee use bite."

"Vaporean use water gun to stop Eevee." A jet of water filled Eevee's mouth. Vaporean started to stand straighter. She winked one eye and a pink glowing heart surronded the Eevee. "Vaporean you learned attract!" I called happily. My fear of the pokemon seemed to of vanished. "Now use Water Jet." The Eevee fainted. "Last pokemon Gary." Gary laughed bitterly.

"Oddish go!" Gary threw the pokeball. "Use Poisen powder!" A purple powder covered vaporean. Vaporean weakened.

"Vaporean!" I called. "Use Sand attack!" This move weakened the oddish but not as much as my Vaporean already was.

"Oddish use Petal dance." Vaporean fainted as the pink petals swirled around her.

I'm on my last pokemon. But so is Gary. His pokemon will be weaker than mine. I need to choose a pokemon that he will be weak against. I looked to my side and there sat Absol.

"Absol it's your time to shine!" Absol positioned himself in front of me. "Use bite." Absol bit the Oddish and threw it across the field.

"Oddish use petal dance." Gary yelled.

"Absol match it with razor wind." Both storms faded away as they pounded at each other.

"Oddish use poison powder. The same purplish powder coated Absol

"Absol do the same thing we did with the paras!" Absol used quick attack and jumped at the last second covering the Oddish in poisen powder instead. "Now Absol use Razor wind." Oddish fiented.

"Stupid weak pokemon." Gary said as he recalled it. "Stupid weak girl." HE sneered at me.

"Well I won."

"Yeah whatever." Gary said. He threw the pokeball containing oddish down and walked away.

I ran to the pokeball and scooped it up. This pokemon wasn't going to be left alone. I let the Oddish out and explained to it what happened. I asked Oddish if he wanted to become my pokemon while absol sat beside me. Oddish agreed and we sat off on our journey again.


End file.
